The present invention relates to a method and a system unit of mail wrapping, more specifically, to a method of mail wrapping and a mail wrapping system unit used to execute the method for grouping a multiplicity of address-indicated postal items, as issued and collected from a plurality of companies of various industries, at a facility in accordance with a coincidence of the destination addresses respectively expressed on said address-indicated postal items. And the present invention is designed to be used when the companies of the various industries have the address-indicated postal items (including enveloped letters and postcards intended to be delivered via a specified delivery agency and addressee-specific correspondences on which the addresses and names of the addressees are indicated in advance such as bills and account statements) respectively and at the same time the companies want to send the address-indicated postal items all together to the same addressees of households or enterprises at one time.
When a key telephone company, cellular phone companies, public corporations such as electric power companies or gas supply companies (including waterworks bureau), banking organs, credit card companies, mail-order houses that operate product sales by a direct mail method (referred to as xe2x80x9cdirect mail companiesxe2x80x9d hereinafter), government offices, and any companies of various types of industries (government offices are referred to as a part of companies in various types of industries, hereinafter) send any type of correspondence to their respective customers (including enterprises), they usually deposit such postal items in post offices individually and independently.
FIG. 6 shows the types of postal items delivered to some household. As shown in the figure, it clearly indicates that a lot of postal items are delivered to the household scattered at random over the weekdays in a given month. It is also obvious that there are many postal items, each of which carries a specific document (an exceptional correspondence on which the address and name are expressed in advance), that are issued periodically and delivered such as bills and account statements prepared by the respective companies. (For example, the key telephone company issues telephone bills once every five days, though depending on the customers"" districts, and the credit card company issues account statements on specified days of the month.)
As in the typical case of the key telephone company which sends bills to the respective users of its telephone services, most companies which send postal items to their customers utilize postage discount systems available to them such as basic discount rates or special discount rates for special local mail services in order to minimize their mailing costs. The average annual postage cost of these companies in connection with postal items sent to their respective customers stands at several billion yen and in an extreme case, a company of some industry spends more than 100 billion yen a year on postage.
The circumstances do not in any way inconvenience the customers, since no customers are obliged to pay for the postage of such postal items. However, if the postal charges shouldered by such companies are increased sharply due to a revision of the Postal Law, the companies will have no alternative but to pass along the increased cost to their service charges. As a solution to this problem in the future, some companies are studying plans to send a large percentage of their postal items through private carriers which recently feature much lower service charges than the postal services.
In the conventional delivery method of postal items, a lot of postal items of similar types, such as bills and account statements, are delivered separately at random on different days of any given month, which is bothersome to some customers who believe it convenient to receive bills and account statements on a single fixed day every month and settle each payment at a bank or the like at one time.
Also post offices are under the pressure of dramatically increased indoor handling work resulting from a huge volume of mail deposited each time by different companies in different industries. With the yearly increasing number of postal items handled at post offices, it is likely that efficient transportation and delivery of these postal items will be seriously affected in the future.
Such problems as those mentioned above may be solved easily if the different companies of different industries cooperate in collecting, whether periodically or not, the address-indicated postal items issued by the companies all together at one time, sorting such postal items by forming groups of postal items having the same destination addresses, and further depositing the postal items in a specified delivery agency such as a post office or a private carrier. However, no such intensive operation systems have been initiated as yet.
Under these circumstances set forth above, major objects to be achieved by the present invention are as follows.
That is, a first object of the present invention is to provide a method and a system unit of mail wrapping which realize a substantial reduction in the charges or postage of address-indicated postal items which are sent to respective customers by companies.
A second object of the present invention is to provide a method and a system unit of mail wrapping which will alleviate the inconvenience of receiving postal items on the part of the recipients of address-indicated postal items.
A third object of the present invention is to provide a method and a system unit of mail wrapping which will substantially reduce the volume of address-indicated postal items, the number of deliveries, and the indoor handling work at delivery agencies.
Other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the specification and drawings.
As a means of solving the problems mentioned above, the present invention comprises the steps of: extracting groups of same-address-indicated postal items having same destination addresses from address-indicated postal items of different companies which are collected at a single facility; wrapping the groups of the same-address-indicated postal items as collected group by group; and applying a multiplicity of bundled address-indicated postal items as respectively wrapped for use in depositing in a postal office or a private carrier.
In the present invention, xe2x80x9cAddress-indicated postal itemsxe2x80x9d refers to all types of postal items with their respective destination addresses indicated in advance, including all types of correspondence having destination addresses indicated in advance for use when enclosed in envelopes with a transparent film panel in such manner that the address indication can be identified from the outside of each envelope. Bills and account statements in particular are referred to as xe2x80x9cExceptional correspondencesxe2x80x9d as they are special correspondences on which the names and addresses of the addressees are indicated, while advertisement leaflets are referred to as xe2x80x9cGeneral correspondencesxe2x80x9d as they are general correspondences without any indication of the names and addresses of the addressees.
More specifically, in order to solve the problems mentioned above, the present invention is practiced by using novel constituent methods and means whose features are listed below, including generic concepts and more specific concepts.
That is, a first feature of the method of the present invention resides in a method of mail wrapping, applied prior to any one company""s mailing a multiplicity of address-indicated postal items of any type to each of destination addresses expressed thereon, comprising steps of: collecting the address-indicated postal items issued from a plurality of companies of various industries; grouping the address-indicated postal items as collected into a multiplicity of bundled address-indicated postal items wrapped singly in accordance with a coincidence of the destination addresses expressed on the address-indicated postal items; and depositing the bundled address-indicated postal items in a specified delivery agency, so as to previously simplify respective steps of accepting, sorting and delivering of the address-indicated postal items in the specified delivery agency.
A second feature of the method of the present invention resides in a method of mail wrapping which has the first feature of the method mentioned above, wherein the step of grouping the address-indicated postal items as collected comprises steps of: extracting a multiplicity of groups of same-address-indicated postal items respectively expressing the destination addresses which coincide with each other from the address-indicated postal items as collected; lumping each of the groups of the same-address-indicated postal items; and wrapping each of the groups of the same-address-indicated postal items as lumped by means of a specified wrapping component of sufficient size to contain each of the groups thereof, so as to obtain the bundled address-indicated postal items.
A third feature of the method of the present invention resides in a method of mail wrapping which has the second feature of the method mentioned above, further comprising a step of sorting each of the bundled address-indicated postal items in accordance with respective weight divisions under a delivery fee schedule adopted by the specified delivery agency.
A fourth feature of the method of the present invention resides in a method of mail wrapping which has the second or third feature of the method mentioned above, wherein the step of extracting the groups of the same-address-indicated postal items is executed by directly retrieving each of the destination addresses expressed on the address-indicated postal items.
A fifth feature of the method of the present invention resides in a method of mail wrapping which has the second or third feature of the method mentioned above, wherein the step of extracting the groups of the same-address-indicated postal items is executed by retrieving standard code information indicated previously in a visually confirmable area on each of the address-indicated postal items, the standard code information identifying each of the destination addresses corresponding thereto.
A sixth feature of the method of the present invention resides in a method of mail wrapping which has the fifth feature of the method mentioned above, wherein the standard code information is indicated with a code of a telephone number for a subscriber telephone service by a key telephone company, the telephone number representing a constituent body at a location of each of the destination addresses.
A seventh feature of the method of the present invention resides in a method of mail wrapping which has the second or third feature of the method mentioned above, wherein the step of lumping each of the groups of the same-address-indicated postal items is executed by outwardly direct an indication side of a destination address expressed on a fixed postal item placed at a topmost position of each of the groups thereof, and the step of wrapping each of the groups thereof is executed by applying an envelope with a transparent film panel which positioned in a required area thereof as the specified wrapping component, the transparent film panel made of any transparent film material, so that an indication of the destination address on the fixed postal item of each of the groups thereof is visible from outside through the transparent film panel.
A eighth feature of the method of the present invention resides in a method of mail wrapping which has the seventh feature of the method mentioned above, wherein the envelope with the transparent film panel is made entirely of the transparent film material, and an outer area of the required area in which the transparent film panel is positioned is made opaque.
A ninth feature of the method of the present invention resides in a method of mail wrapping which has the seventh feature of the method mentioned above, wherein the outer area of the required area in which the transparent film is positioned is made of any opaque material.
A tenth feature of the method of the present invention resides in a method of mail wrapping which has the seventh feature of the method mentioned above, wherein a film envelope of which at least a front surface thereof is made entirely of the transparent film material is applied to serve as the specified wrapping component instead of the envelope with the transparent film panel, so that at least the indication of the destination address on the fixed postal item of each of the groups of the same-address-indicated postal items is visible from outside through the front surface of the film envelope.
A eleventh feature of the method of the present invention resides in a method of mail wrapping which has the tenth feature of the method mentioned above, wherein a substitutional indication equivalent to the indication of the destination address expressed on each of the groups of the same-address-indicated postal items is expressed on the front surface of the film envelope corresponding thereto, instead of making the indication of the destination address on the fixed postal item of each of the groups thereof visible from outside through the front surface of the film envelope.
A twelfth feature of the method of the present invention resides in a method of mail wrapping which has the seventh feature of the method mentioned above, wherein a net type container bag made entirely of any net formation is applied to serve as the specified wrapping component instead of the envelope with the transparent film panel, so that at least the indication of the destination address on the fixed postal item of each of the groups of the same-address-indicated postal items is directly visible from outside of the net type container bag through gaps thereof.
A thirteenth feature of the method of the present invention resides in a method of mail wrapping which has the seventh feature of the method mentioned above, wherein a transparent band wrapper made entirely of any transparent film material is applied to serve as the specified wrapping component instead of the envelope with the transparent film panel, so that at least the indication of the destination address on the fixed postal item of each of the groups of the same-address-indicated postal items is visible from outside through a front surface of the transparent band wrapper.
A fourteenth feature of the method of the present invention resides in a method of mail wrapping which has the seventh feature of the method mentioned above, wherein the address-indicated postal items respectively assume a form of sealed postal items.
A fifteenth feature of the method of the present invention resides in a method of mail wrapping which has the fourteenth feature of the method mentioned above, wherein each of the sealed postal items issued respectively from the companies of the various industries has an approximately uniformed size.
A sixteenth feature of the method of the present invention resides in a method of mail wrapping which has the fourteenth feature of the method mentioned above, wherein a component of the sealed postal items assumes a form of which has a transparent film panel so that an indication of a destination address previously expressed on an enclosure therein is visible through the transparent film panel.
A seventeenth feature of the method of the present invention resides in a method of mail wrapping which has the fourteenth feature of the method mentioned above, wherein a component of the sealed postal items assumes a form of a sealed postal letter on which a postage-processed indication has been expressed, assuming that the sealed postal letter is to be deposited in a post office as the specified delivery agency.
A eighteenth feature of the method of the present invention resides in a method of mail wrapping which has the fourteenth feature of the method mentioned above, wherein a component of the sealed postal items assumes a form of a sealed postal package on which no postage-processed indication has been expressed, assuming that the sealed postal package is to be deposited in a private carrier as the specified delivery agency.
A nineteenth feature of the method of the present invention resides in a method of mail wrapping which has the seventh feature of the method mentioned above, wherein a component of the address-indicated postal items assumes a form of a postcard on which a postage-processed indication has been expressed, assuming that the postcard is to be deposited in a post office as the specified delivery agency, and the step of lumping each of the groups of the same-address-indicated postal items is executed by placing the postcard at any position other than the topmost position of each of the groups thereof.
A twentieth feature of the method of the present invention resides in a method of mail wrapping which has the seventh feature of the method mentioned above, wherein a component of the address-indicated postal items assumes a form of an exceptional correspondence with an indication of a destination address but impracticable for mailing in itself, and the step of lumping each of the groups of the same-address-indicated postal items is executed by placing the exceptional correspondence at any position other than the topmost position of each of the groups thereof.
A twenty-first feature of the method of the present invention resides in a method of mail wrapping which has the twentieth feature of the method mentioned above, wherein the exceptional correspondence is allowed to be placed at the topmost position of each of the groups of the same-address-indicated postal items, only in case that the envelope with the transparent film panel is applied to serve as the specified wrapping component.
A twenty-second feature of the method of the present invention resides in a method of mail wrapping which has the seventh feature of the method mentioned above, wherein a general correspondence without an indication of a destination address is further enclosed in all of the bundled address-indicated postal items, in which the general correspondence is placed at any position other than the topmost position of each of the groups of the same-address-indicated postal items.
A twenty-third feature of the method of the present invention resides in a method of mail wrapping which has the seventh feature of the method mentioned above, wherein a general correspondence without an indication of a destination address is further enclosed only in each of the bundled address-indicated postal items that having a room in weight classified in accordance with the respective weight divisions under the delivery fee schedule adopted by the specified delivery agency, in which the general correspondence is placed at any position other than the topmost position of each of the groups of the same-address-indicated postal items.
A twenty-fourth feature of the method of the present invention resides in a method of mail wrapping which has the second or third feature of the method mentioned above, wherein the step of lumping each of the groups of the same-address-indicated postal items is executed by allowing to inwardly direct an indication side of a destination address expressed on a fixed postal item placed at a topmost position of each of the groups thereof, in which any type of the fixed postal item is to be placed at the topmost position, and the step of wrapping each of the groups thereof is executed by applying an opaque envelope made entirely of any opaque material as the specified wrapping component, in which a substitutional indication equivalent to the indication of the destination address expressed on each of the groups thereof is expressed on a front surface of the opaque envelope.
A twenty-fifth feature of the method of the present invention resides in a method of mail wrapping which has the twenty-fourth feature of the method mentioned above, wherein an opaque band wrapper made entirely of any opaque material is applied to serve as the specified wrapping component instead of the opaque envelope, in which a substitutional indication equivalent to the indication of the destination address expressed on each of the groups thereof is expressed on a front surface of the opaque band wrapper.
A twenty-sixth feature of the method of the present invention resides in a method of mail wrapping which has the twenty-fourth feature of the method mentioned above, wherein the address-indicated postal items mainly assume a form of sealed postal items of any type, in which at least two components of the sealed postal items respectively assume a form of a sealed postal letter on which a postage-processed indication has been expressed and of a sealed postal package on which no postage-processed indication has been expressed, assuming that the sealed postal letter and the sealed postal package are respectively to be deposited in a post office and in a private carrier as the specified delivery agency, and in addition to the sealed postal items, at least two components of the address-indicated postal items respectively assume a form of a postcard on which a postage-processed indication has been expressed, assuming that the postcard is to be deposited in a post office as the specific delivery agency, and of an exceptional correspondence with an indication of a destination address but impracticable for mailing in itself.
A twenty-seventh feature of the method of the present invention resides in a method of mail wrapping which has the twenty-fourth feature of the method mentioned above, wherein a general correspondence without an indication of a destination address is further enclosed in all of the bundled address-indicated postal items.
A twenty-eighth feature of the method of the present invention resides in a method of mail wrapping which has the twenty-fourth feature of the method mentioned above, wherein a general correspondence without an indication of a destination address is further enclosed only in each of the bundled address-indicated postal items that having a room in weight classified in accordance with the respective weight divisions under the delivery fee schedule adopted by the specific delivery agency.
A twenty-ninth feature of the method of the present invention resides in a method of mail wrapping which has the twentieth feature of the method mentioned above, wherein an isolated exceptional correspondence is wrapped singly, the isolated exceptional correspondence to be appeared in case that the address-indicated postal items respectively expressing the destination addresses which coincide each other are not extracted in the step of extracting the groups of the same-address-indicated postal items.
A thirtieth feature of the method of the present invention resides in a method of mail wrapping which has the fourteenth feature of the method mentioned above, wherein an isolated address-indicated postal item of any kind is wrapped singly, the isolated address-indicated postal item to be appeared in case that the address-indicated postal items respectively expressing the destination addresses which coincide each other are not extracted in the step of extracting the groups of the same-address-indicated postal items.
A thirty-first feature of the method of the present invention resides in a method of mail wrapping which has the fourteenth feature of the method mentioned above, wherein an isolated address-indicated postal item of any kind is not wrapped singly, the isolated address-indicated postal item to be appeared in case that the address-indicated postal items respectively expressing the destination addresses which coincide each other are not extracted in the step of extracting the groups of the same-address-indicated postal items, in which a postage-processed indication expressed on the isolated address-indication postal item is modified, in case of need, into an appropriate indication allowing the isolated address-indicated postal item to be handled singly.
On the other hand, a first feature of the system unit of the present invention resides in a system unit of mail wrapping, applied prior to any company""s mailing a multiplicity of address-indicated postal items of any type to each of destination addresses expressed thereon, for grouping the address-indicated postal items as issued and collected from a plurality of companies of various industries into a multiplicity of bundled address-indicated postal items wrapped singly at a facility in accordance with a coincidence of the destination addresses expressed on the address-indicated postal items, so as to previously simplify respective steps of accepting, sorting and delivering of the address-indicated postal items in a specified delivery agency, comprising: a plurality of receiving trays for respectively receiving the address-indicated postal items issued and collected form each of the companies of the various industries, the address-indicated postal items from each of the companies previously sorted into respective divisions of specified delivery areas covered by the specified delivery agency; an extraction means for extracting a multiplicity of groups of same-address-indicated postal items respectively expressing the destination addresses which coincide each other from the address-indicated postal items as received in the receiving trays; and a wrapping means for lumping each of the groups of the same-address-indicated postal items as extracted by the extraction means and successively wrapping each of the groups thereof as lumped by means of a specific wrapping component of sufficient size to contain each of the groups thereof.
A second feature of the system unit of the present invention resides in a system unit of mail wrapping which has the first feature of the system unit mentioned above, further comprising a weight sorting means for sorting each of the bundled address-indicated postal items as wrapped from each of the groups of the same-address-indicated postal items by the wrapping means in accordance with respective weight divisions under a delivery fee schedule adopted by the specific delivery agency.
A third feature of the system unit of the present invention resides in a system unit of mail wrapping which has the first or second feature of the system unit mentioned above, wherein the extraction means directly retrieves each of the destination addresses expressed on the address-indication postal items for extracting the groups of the same-address-indicated postal items.
A fourth feature of the system unit of the present invention resides in a system unit of mail wrapping which has the first or second feature of the system unit mentioned above, wherein each of the address-indicated postal items has standard code information indicated previously in a visually confirmable area on each thereof, the standard code information identifying each of the destination addresses corresponding thereto, and the extraction means retrieves the standard code information indicated on each of the address-indication postal items for extracting the groups of the same-address-indicated postal items.
A fifth feature of the system unit of the present invention resides in a system unit of mail wrapping which has the fourth feature of the system unit mentioned above, wherein the standard code information is indicated with a code of a telephone number for a subscriber telephone service by a key telephone company, the telephone number representing a constituent body at a location of each of the destination addresses.
A sixth feature of the system unit of the present invention resides in a system unit of mail wrapping which has the first or second feature of the system unit mentioned above, wherein the wrapping means outwardly direct an indication side of a destination address expressed on a fixed postal item placed at a topmost position of each of the groups of the same-address-indicated postal items in lumping each of the groups thereof, in case that a front surface of the specified wrapping component as applied allows a visual confirmation of an indication of the destination address on the fixed postal item from outside thereof.
A seventh feature of the system unit of the present invention resides in a system unit of mail wrapping which has the sixth feature of the system unit mentioned above, wherein the specified wrapping component is an envelope with a transparent film panel which positioned in a required area thereof, the transparent film panel made of any transparent film material.
A eighth feature of the system unit of the present invention resides in a system unit of mail wrapping which has the seventh feature of the system unit mentioned above, wherein the envelope with the transparent film panel is made entirely of the transparent film material, and an outer area of the required area in which the transparent film panel is placed is made opaque.
A ninth feature of the system unit of the present invention resides in a system unit of mail wrapping which has the seventh feature of the system unit mentioned above, wherein the outer area of the required area in which the transparent film is placed is made of any opaque material.
A tenth feature of the system unit of the present invention resides in a system unit of mail wrapping which has the sixth feature of the system unit mentioned above, wherein the specified wrapping component is a film envelope of which at least a front surface thereof is made entirely of any transparent film material.
A eleventh feature of the system unit of the present invention resides in a system unit of mail wrapping which has the tenth feature of the system unit mentioned above, wherein the wrapping means further comprises a sub-expression means for expressing a substitutional indication equivalent to the indication of the destination address expressed on each of the groups of the same-address-indicated postal items on the front surface of the film envelope corresponding thereto.
A twelfth feature of the system unit of the present invention resides in a system unit of mail wrapping which has the sixth feature of the system unit mentioned above, wherein the specified wrapping component is a net type container bag made entirely of any net formation.
A thirteenth feature of the system unit of the present invention resides in a system unit of mail wrapping which has the sixth feature of the system unit mentioned above, wherein the specified wrapping component is a transparent band wrapper made entirely of any transparent film material.
A fourteenth feature of the system unit of the present invention resides in a system unit of mail wrapping which has the sixth feature of the system unit mentioned above, wherein the address-indicated postal items respectively assume a form of sealed postal items.
A fifteenth feature of the system unit of the present invention resides in a system unit of mail wrapping which has the fourteenth feature of the system unit mentioned above, wherein each of the sealed postal items issued respectively from the companies of the various industries has an approximately uniformed size.
A sixteenth feature of the system unit of the present invention resides in a system unit of mail wrapping which has the fourteenth feature of the system unit mentioned above, wherein a component of the sealed postal items assumes a form of which has a transparent film panel so that an indication of a destination address previously expressed on an enclosure therein is visible through the transparent film panel.
A seventeenth feature of the system unit of the present invention resides in a system unit of mail wrapping which has the fourteenth feature of the system unit mentioned above, wherein a component of the sealed postal items assumes a form of a sealed postal letter on which a postage-processed indication has been expressed, assuming that the sealed postal letter is to be deposited in a post office as the specified delivery agency.
A eighteenth feature of the system unit of the present invention resides in a system unit of mail wrapping which has the fourteenth feature of the system unit mentioned above, wherein a component of the sealed postal items assumes a form of a sealed postal package on which no postage-processed indication has been expressed, assuming that the sealed postal package is to be deposited in a private carrier as the specified delivery agency.
A nineteenth feature of the system unit of the present invention resides in a system unit of mail wrapping which has the sixth feature of the system unit mentioned above, wherein a component of the address-indicated postal items assumes a form of a postcard on which a postage-processed indication has been expressed, assuming that the postcard is to be deposited in a post office as the specified delivery agency, and the wrapping means places the postcard at any position other than the topmost position of each of the groups of the same-address-indicated postal items in lumping each of the groups thereof.
A twentieth feature of the system unit of the present invention resides in a system unit of mail wrapping which has the sixth feature of the system unit mentioned above, wherein a component of the address-indicated postal items assumes a form of an exceptional correspondence with an indication of a destination address but impracticable for mailing in itself, and the wrapping means places the exceptional correspondence at any position other than the topmost position of each of the groups of the same-address-indicated postal items in lumping each of the groups thereof.
A twenty-first feature of the system unit of the present invention resides in a system unit of mail wrapping which has the twentieth feature of the system unit mentioned above, wherein the wrapping means allowably places the exceptional correspondence at the topmost position of each of the groups of the same-address-indicated postal items, only in case that the envelope with the transparent film panels are applied as the specified wrapping component.
A twenty-second feature of the system unit of the present invention resides in a system unit of mail wrapping which has the sixth feature of the system unit mentioned above, wherein the wrapping means further encloses a general correspondences without an indication of a destination address in all of the bundled address-indicated postal items, in which the general correspondence is placed at any position other than the topmost position of each of the groups of the same-address-indicated postal items.
A twenty-third feature of the system unit of the present invention resides in a system unit of mail wrapping which has the sixth feature of the system unit mentioned above, wherein the wrapping means further encloses a general correspondences without an indication of a destination address only in each of the bundled address-indicated postal items that having a room in weight classified in accordance with the respective weight divisions under the delivery fee schedule adopted by the specified delivery agency, in which the general correspondence is placed at any position other than the topmost position of each of the groups of the same-address-indicated postal items.
A twenty-fourth feature of the system unit of the present invention resides in a system unit of mail wrapping which has the first or second feature of the system unit mentioned above, wherein the wrapping means allows to inwardly direct an indication side of a destination address expressed on a fixed postal item placed at a topmost position of each of the groups of the same-address-indicated postal items in lumping each of the groups of the same-address-indicated postal items, in which any type of the fixed postal item is to be placed at the topmost position, in case that the specified wrapping component as applied does not allow a visual confirmation of an indication of the destination address on the fixed postal item from outside thereof.
A twenty-fifth feature of the system unit of the present invention resides in a system unit of mail wrapping which has the twenty-fourth feature of the system unit mentioned above, a system unit wherein the specified wrapping component is an opaque envelope made entirely of any opaque material, and the wrapping means further comprises a sub-expression means for expressing a substitutional indication equivalent to the indication of the destination address expressed on each of the groups of the same-address-indicated postal items on a front surface of the opaque envelope corresponding thereto.
A twenty-sixth feature of the system unit of the present invention resides in a system unit of mail wrapping which has the twenty-fourth feature of the system unit mentioned above, wherein the specified wrapping component is an opaque band wrapper made entirely of any opaque material, and the wrapping means further comprises a sub-expression means for expressing a substitutional indication equivalent to the indication of the destination address expressed on each of the groups of the same-address-indicated postal items on a front surface of the opaque band wrapper corresponding thereto.
A twenty-seventh feature of the system unit of the present invention resides in a system unit of mail wrapping which has the twenty-fourth feature of the system unit mentioned above, wherein the address-indicated postal items mainly assume a form of sealed postal items of any type, in which at least two components of the sealed postal items respectively assume a form of a sealed postal letter on which a postage-processed indication has been expressed and of a sealed postal package on which no postage-processed indication has been expressed, assuming that the sealed postal letter and the sealed postal package are respectively to be deposited in a post office and in a private carrier as the specified delivery agency, and in addition to the sealed postal items, at least two components of the address-indicated postal items respectively assume a form of a postcard on which a postage-processed indication has been expressed, assuming that the postcard is to be deposited in a post office as the specific delivery agency, and of an exceptional correspondence with an indication of a destination address but impracticable for mailing in itself.
A twenty-eighth feature of the system unit of the present invention resides in a system unit of mail wrapping which has the twenty-fourth feature of the system unit mentioned above, wherein the wrapping means further encloses a general correspondences without an indication of a destination address in all of the bundled address-indicated postal items.
A twenty-ninth feature of the system unit of the present invention resides in a system unit of mail wrapping which has the twenty-fourth feature of the system unit mentioned above, wherein the wrapping means further encloses a general correspondences without an indication of a destination address only in each of the bundled address-indicated postal items that having a room in weight classified in accordance with the respective weight divisions under the delivery fee schedule adopted by the specified delivery agency.
A thirtieth feature of the system unit of the present invention resides in a system unit of mail wrapping which has the twentieth feature of the system unit mentioned above, wherein the wrapping means singly wraps an isolated exceptional correspondence to be appeared in case that the address-indicated postal items respectively expressing the destination addresses which coincide each other are not extracted by the extraction means.
A thirty-first feature of the system unit of the present invention resides in a system unit of mail wrapping which has the fourteenth feature of the system unit mentioned above, wherein the wrapping means singly wraps an isolated address-indicated postal item of any kind to be appeared in case that the address-indicated postal items respectively expressing the destination addresses which coincide each other are not extracted by the extraction means.
A thirty-second feature of the system unit of the present invention resides in a system unit of mail wrapping which has the fourteenth feature of the system unit mentioned above, wherein the wrapping means does not singly wrap an isolated address-indicated postal item of any kind to be appeared in case that the address-indicated postal items respectively expressing the destination addresses which coincide each other are not extracted by the extraction means, in which the wrapping means comprises an expression modifying means for modifying, in case of need, a postage-processed indication expressed on the isolated address-indication postal item into an appropriate indication allowing the isolated address-indicated postal item to be handled singly.